


Mission: Fall for me

by Nabongshi1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon centered, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bts Jungkook cameo, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, squint for samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabongshi1/pseuds/Nabongshi1
Summary: Jeongyeon doesn't want to interact with a girl she's been eyeing on for the longest time. It doesn't make sense to her how clumsy Nayeon is at the same time having the brain that could kill everyone else's and she liked it. It thrills her. But, she never asked her out or tried to get in her pants. She avoids her. The reason? She doesn't know.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Overqualified

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic bois!!  
> Disclaimer: Not a writer so my choice of words aren't as deep and full of metaphors. I like it when it comes off straight to the point.  
> Thanks in advance for reading!!

The sound of heels echoed in the entire hallway. The elevator dings, revealing the people inside it. They bowed instantly to the figure in front of them.

She got out of the elevator. She can't deny that a few months of her being gone to complete a mission in Paris made her miss the scent of the busy hidden office.

  
  


_ 2X, I'm back! _ She said mentally, smiling at the view she's adoring. 

  
  


Few gasps, murmurs and a subtle good morning welcomed her as she walked through the employees with one hand holding a cup of coffee. 

"She's back!" 

"She's still so pretty!" 

"I want to be like her" 

  
  


She smiled when she opened the door of their boss' office.

  
  


"Jihyo!!" she shouted while attacking the younger girl with an embrace, Jihyo hugged back

"I thought you'll excuse yourself for today, Jeongyeon?" Jihyo said while pulling away

"Oh I will. I just missed my home" 

Jihyo rolled her eyes before saying "Congratulations, Agent Yoo. After all these months, you finally caught YG" 

"Eh. Couldn't have done it without the team." She said nonchalantly

"That's so humble of you, it's disgusting" Jihyo said before handing her a file 

"What's this?" Jeongyeon asked as she skims through the file given to her 

"JYP. A drug dealer. He's still new in the business but he's already booming because of his marketing skills. I assigned someone to dig up more on him and his team." Jihyo explained 

"I thought I got the day off?" Jeongyeon pouted at Jihyo but her face is unbothered

"You do. I informed you to have a heads up before tomorrow's meeting." Jihyo said. She looked at her computer and furiously typed away.

  
  


Jeongyeon snorted. She can't argue with the task given to her (even if she just came back from a death-defying mission to catch YG) because of her love for her job. It thrills her. She was influenced by her high school best friend, Jihyo, who trained for 10 years just to be announced as the boss 3 years after being an all around Spy. Jeongyeon trained for 5 years before being a Field Spy. 2 years in, she was commended for being the fastest one to solve cases and catch the most wanted perps. She is now considered to be the Top Spy of 2X. It prides her to know that. 

  
  


Before Jeongyeon can grab the door to take the day off, Jihyo said "Oh. And I partnered you with Agent Im." She's still typing on her keyboard not looking. 

"What?!" 

Jihyo stopped typing just to look at Jeongyeon and repeat her statement brazenly. "I said I partnered you with-"

Jeongyeon cut her off and said "No. I heard what you said but what?! What as in what the hell Jihyo?" 

  
  


Jihyo raised one of her eyebrows with a serious look on her face asking ‘why’ in silence.

  
  


"Nayeon?! partnered with the great Agent Yoo?!" Jeongyeon said making Jihyo scoff

"So much for your humbleness a while ago"

"No but seriously. I can handle this alone. Why do I have to bring Nayeon along??" 

  
  


Jeongyeon was so frustrated with the idea of her and Nayeon working together that she didn't notice someone came into the room. Jihyo noticed it but Jeongyeon just can't keep her mouth shut. 

  
  


"Nayeon and me?! Working together? She's the clumsiest spy I can ever think of!" 

  
  


Jeongyeon rested both her arms on her waist waiting for Jihyo's response only to spit more reason why Nayeon is the worst partner, according to her.

  
  


"Remember that time where she let go of a scammer just because he dressed up as a cotton candy maker and gave her one?!" 

“God! Clumsy? Are you even sure she’s the most brainy one here??”

"Or that one where she tripped before entering the compound of the party drug dealers startling them and making them run away??" 

"Yes. But she caught them right away." Jihyo said 

"But!"

"Agent Yoo..." Jihyo abruptly said to cut the older girl. Jeongyeon paused. Jihyo never calls her formally unless someone else's in the room. 

  
  


Jeongyeon gulped. She pointed at her back to ask Jihyo if someone's there quietly. Jihyo nodded, trying not to laugh. She pursed her lips before looking back. 

  
  


It was Nayeon standing at the doorstep. 

  
  


Nayeon cleared her throat. 

  
  


"Jihyo-ssi, here are some of JYP's men you asked to background check" Nayeon said while handing Jihyo the compressed files in a folder "I also got the address of the diner where the deal has been happening. Stakeout is the best decision to get more evidence." she adds

"Thank you, Nayeon. I'll update you about the approval of the stakeout." 

Nayeon bowed. "I'll go ahead to not interrupt your talk with Agent Yoo." Nayeon said looking straight at Jeongyeon who can't even look at her “Oh and welcome back.”

  
  


As Nayeon leaves the room, Jihyo mouthed  _ Stupid _ to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon sighed, rubbing her temples out of frustration. 

  
  


_ Well that went well. She thought to herself. _

  
  


Nayeon is, for the record, the clumsiest spy 2X ever had. Though as a contrast to her disastrous acts, she is the most intelligent out of all the employees combined. She trained only for 2 years to be a field spy because she was apparently graded as "Overqualified" given the combination of her quick-witted brain and given skills in combat. Her 1st year anniversary of being a spy was celebrated a few months ago. Despite her being professional in front of the higher-ups, she has a goofy personality and basically everyone's friend, from janitors to scientists, tech spies and so much more. 

  
  


Nayeon can't lie that she has the fattest crush on Jeongyeon. Not only because of her undeniably skillful record, it's the way that the Top Spy looks like she's straight out of a movie with her short blonde hair, leather jacket, shades every now and then, and her heart-shaped lips... It's making Nayeon fangirl over her colleague. That is until she heard her talking behind her back.

  
  


Jeongyeon isn't as friendly as Nayeon, at least not in that aspect. She's only friends with a few of the employees she always interacts with but it was only about work. Expanding the term 'friendly', Jeongyeon is also known for not being tied down regardless of how many girls she slept with. No strings attached. Always. 

  
  


She doesn't hate Nayeon or to work with her. Well yes, she doesn't want anyone to ruin the mission given to her to not stain her record but her main reason is she just doesn't want to interact with a girl she's been eyeing on for the longest time. It doesn't make sense to her how clumsy she is at the same time having the brain that could kill everyone else's and she liked it. It thrills her. But she never asked her out or tried to get in her pants. She avoids her. The reason? She doesn't know. 

  
  


Maybe the reason why Jeongyeon doesn't attach strings to the girls she has slept with easily is because all of it doesn't feel right. She thinks it will never be. 

  
  


"Hi." 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt fingers sliding across the back of her shoulders. 

  
  


"Tonight at my place?" the girl whispered

"Miss me that much?" 

"Always" 

"See you tonight then" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I feel like singing tonight" Nayeon said in between the girls' desks or station rather 

"Let's go then!" Momo excitedly said

"Ooh I know this karaoke place near my apartment!" Sana said while clapping 

"Heads up! Team leader!" Momo shouted as she goes back to pretend checking the files on her desk when their team leader walked towards their section

Nayeon chuckled. "I'll see you two later"

  
  


Momo and Sana are Tech Spies. They’re the ones in charge of guiding the Field Spies when in a mission. Spies behind computers, to put it briefly. They are also Nayeon's closest friends in the agency. They hang out almost everyday with endless stories to tell each other. Since Nayeon is a field agent, her desk is barely filled with excitement so she always interrupts or disturbs her two best friends. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ah!"

"Yeah you like that huh?" 

"Yes! Oh god! Fuck yes!" 

  
  


The girl's eyes rolled back the same time she arched her back. Jeongyeon is pumping her fingers at an unbelievably fast pace, eager to make the girl come. She curled her finger to hit her g-spot. 

  
  


"Ah!" 

  
  


Jeongyeon, the kind girl that she is, let her ride her high. She went up to the girl's face to finish their session with a searing kiss.

  
  


"We should stop doing this soon Mina-yah" Jeongyeon said before going off the bed 

"Don't overreact, Jeong. This is just our third time doing it." Mina rolled her eyes. "Why? Afraid of your strings attaching?" she adds

Jeongyeon scoffed "Nah just don't wanna be someone's booty call" She collected her clothes, dodging the pillow Mina threw at her.

"Then why don't you ever stay for the night?" Mina pouted

  
  


Jeongyeon was busy putting her clothes on but she knows that Mina's pouting. 

  
  


"It's simple. We fuck. I go. No stay." Jeongyeon said looking at Mina while putting on her leather jacket 

Mina sighs dramatically "I'll walk you out then" 

  
  


They're on their way to exit Mina's condominium. It's silent but comfortable, or to Jeongyeon it is.

  
  


To Jeongyeon's surprise, Mina pulled the collar of her Jacket for a quick peck. She blinked a couple of times before returning the tease. She slapped Mina's ass before walking away, making Mina startled. She winked at her and waved her goodbye.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAA" Nayeon screamed at the microphone to get a higher score 

  
  


The japanese girls started laughing. They were all intoxicated but all of them are still eager to have the highest score tonight. 

  
  


"Time's up you three. You've been extending for the last 30 minutes already."

Nayeon chuckled sheepishly "Sorry about that. We'll head out." 

  
  


Momo has the lowest alcohol tolerance among them. Nayeon didn't drink much but she was still boozed hence her being loud at the karaoke place. Sana was supporting Momo by looping her arm to her neck while Nayeon walked beside them.

  
  


Not into 5 minutes of walking, Sana heard a gag from Momo. She looked left and right for a place where Momo can puke. The drunk Japanese greeted the bush with vomit. Sana pats her back while doing so. 

  
  


Nayeon chuckled at the side, she warmed herself by breathing on her hands. Her eyes roamed the quiet street. Infront of her was her puking friend, at the side was the street they came from and at the opposite side, from afar, she saw two familiar figures walking out from one of the buildings. She recognized one of them instantly with the way she walked and how tall she was.

  
  


_ It's Yoo Jeongyeon.  _

  
  


Her heart skipped a beat.

  
  


She squinted her eyes to familiarize the girl Jeongyeon was with.

  
  


_ It's her secretary, Myoui Mina. _

  
  


She kissed her.

  
  


She slapped her butt?

  
  


_ What the hell? _

  
  


_ Are they dating? _

  
  


_ Wait why do I care?! _

  
  


_ That's probably Mina's condominium huh _

  
  
  


"Nayeon? Hello?" Sana snapped her fingers to the dumbfounded girl 

"What? Oh Sorry boozed" Nayeon said as an excuse

  
  


Nayeon doesn't know why she's mad. Hell she's not even close with Jeongyeon. Not to mention that she also backstabbed her in front of her boss. That's right she should hate her. 

  
  


Nayeon is not the type of person who resents others but she made Jeongyeon an exemption. 

  
  


_ Nayeon hates Jeongyeon _ . She wants to think.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Nayeon loves coffee if she is the one who made it. She takes her time when making it. The employees know that once she makes herself a coffee, she'll be in the coffee station room for 10-20 minutes depending on her mood just to perfect her coffee. 

  
  


"There she goes. I bet you 18 minutes" Momo whispered to Sana eyeing the clumsy spy headed towards the coffee station

"14 minutes for me. Her mood's kinda off?" Sana responded

  
  


The two brought out their timers to time Nayeon. 

  
  
  


"Hey" Jeongyeon said as soon as she sees Nayeon grabbing a paper cup 

  
  


Nayeon was about to respond but she remembered the events yesterday. She held back.

  
  


"Listen uhm yesterday..." Jeongyeon fiddled with her jacket's zipper

  
  


Nayeon was attentively listening. She hurried herself in making her coffee not caring anymore just to get out of the awkward conversation Jeongyeon put them in.

  
  


"It wasn't I mean- it came out wrong and I- no it sounded really wrong but I- I swear- I would uhm no I want to-" Her rambling was cut off by Nayeon turning around to look at her

"If you don't want to work with me, it's fine Agent Yoo. I, for one, don't have a choice either so I'll make things professional between us." Nayeon said boldy 

  
  


Jeongyeon rested her hand on her nape to rub it out of embarrassment. Nayeon was right. She should be professional.

  
  


"Oh and the stakeout was approved. We can start tomorrow. Dahyun has the supplies and gadgets." Nayeon added before completely walking out of the coffee station

  
  


Her heart suddenly tightened when she saw Mina arriving at the doorstep of the room they were in. Probably to tell Jeongyeon what she just said. Of course, the professional that she is, bowed at her before leaving the room. Mina bowed back with a small smile curving her lips. 

  
  


Nayeon didn't finish making her coffee but she had to pretend it was. Her heart is pounding from her brave move. Even she was impressed by how she handled Jeongyeon and Mina.

  
  


"Our bets aren't even close what the fuck?" Sana said looking at Nayeon exiting the coffee station

"4 minutes?! Something happened. I'll bet you she'll throw that coffee" Momo said pointing 

  
  


Nayeon sipped her imperfect coffee. It was bitter. Too bitter. It's like no other ingredients were mixed. The coffee made her face distorted. She let out a disgusted expression before throwing the coffee away.

  
  


"Told you!" Momo clapped once making Sana startled "Pay up" 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"To top it all off, here's the customized laser you requested Agent Im!" Dahyun said with a proud grin "Be careful though, it looks small but it can cut through walls!" she adds

Nayeon tested her new laser on the apple. It smoothly cut through. "Amazing! You're amazing!"

Dahyun's eyes looked from her left to right, hands on her lab coat's pocket, leaning close to Nayeon "Oh and this" she secretly handed out 

"Oh. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

The scientist grinned "Pay me back by being in favor of the new gadget I'll propose at the next meeting!" 

Nayeon smiled "You got it!" 

"Am I late?" Jeongyeon said as she stood beside Nayeon. The clumsy spy subtly created more space in between them 

"Agent Yoo! Here are your supplies for tomorrow's stakeout. Agent Im has the rest of the supplies" Jeongyeon bowed slightly as a thank you while collecting the supplies on the table. She eyes the medicine Nayeon was holding.

"Is that new? What is it for?" she asked eyes pointing at the medicine

"What? oh" Nayeon realized the latter. She quickly hid the medicine in her pocket. 

"It's just a remedy for headaches. Agent Im has headaches every now and then. It's nothing special. Just a regular medicine" Dahyun forced out a laugh together with Nayeon 

  
  


Before Jeongyeon can initiate another conversation, Nayeon bows to Dahyun and leaves the two hurriedly. Jeongyeon's gaze was stuck to the leaving girl the whole time. 

  
  


She sighed. 


	2. Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOoooOOOo spicy spicy

_ “Who’s the newbie?” Jeongyeon asked _

_ “Nayeon. Im Nayeon. According to her profile she’s an overqualified field spy. Today’s her first day” Mina responded _

  
  


_ Jeongyeon eyed the newbie walking around to shake the employee’s hands. Cute. Jeongyeon thinks. _

  
  


_ “Didn’t you train her last year? The special training?” Mina asked, looking at Jeongyeon who’s still staring at Nayeon _

_ “That was her?! She knocked the shit out of the guy she was sparring with. Damn”  _

  
  


_ Damn indeed. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Look!” Sana said, showing her phone. It was a stolen picture of Jeongyeon from the meeting that was being sent around the office’s group chat. 

“She looks so pretty without even trying” Momo said as she munches on the jokbal she was eating

  
  


Nayeon was in awe at the picture she was looking at forgetting that she’s supposed to  _ hate  _ her. She scoffed when she remembered. 

  
  


“She’s not that kind you know” Nayeon said before putting a forkful of salad in her mouth.

“Eh? You have the fattest crush on her ever since you arrived at 2X” Sana’s statement made Nayeon cough 

“Yeah but that’s until I heard her talking shit about me with our boss” Nayeon said 

  
  


Sana and Momo paused with what they’re doing to look at Nayeon, interested in the issue.

  
  


“She said she doesn’t want to work with me. It’s alright I don’t either. I don’t like backstabbers.”

  
  


Momo was quick to pat the oldest girl’s head.

  
  


“It’s okay, Nayeon. You can find another person to crush on again” Momo said with a sad tone

Nayeon’s eyebrows are furrowed to the younger girl patting her head. “What?” She playfully swat the hand at her head. “I’m fine really. I’m professional towards her”

“That’s why you made your coffee in under 4 minutes…” Sana murmurs loud enough to make Momo hear. They exchanged looks earning a suspicious look from Nayeon.

“What?” Nayeon asked

  
  


Sana chuckled and playfully hit her arm as an escape to the conversation.

  
  


“Anyway, we’ll miss hanging out with you after work” Momo abruptly said

Nayeon rolled her eyes smiling “It’s just for a few days until we get more evidence. Don’t be so dramatic”

“Yeah you’d be in her in-ear anyway” Sana said, making the group burst into laughter. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“This is so cheesy,” Nayeon scoffed, looking at the set-up.

  
  


At the edge of the hill, a car is parked with its back facing the city lights. The back of the car was filled with cushions and blankets seemingly intended for a couple that’s still in high school. It’s romantic for a couple but not for the two spies. Beside the car was the diner’s parking lot. It looked like it was built from the 80s with its vintage look from the outside. Nayeon expects that the inside of the diner is retro-themed as well. 

  
  


“Cut some slack, Nayeon. You and Agent Yoo are supposed to pretend that you’re dating in the back of the car, what did you expect the setting will be?” Momo said while Nayeon listens to her in her in-ear

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes. She knows Momo won’t see but she can’t help but to be disgusted with any romantic setting ever since she broke up with her boyfriend 3 years ago. Yup, she’s bitter. 

  
  


The two spies’ in-ears were connected to Momo so they both could hear her. As a result of what Momo just said, it made Jeongyeon laugh as she got inside the car.

  
  


“Something funny, Agent Yoo?” Nayeon asked while hopping inside the car

“Just you being bitter” Jeongyeon smiled at Nayeon only for her to roll her eyes again.

  
  


4 hours in the stakeout, no one is talking. They are both too busy waiting for something or someone. It’s suffocating how they enveloped themselves to an uncomfortable silence. It irritated Jeongyeon. She doesn’t want to work with someone she’s not comfortable with. So she tried conversing. She really did.

  
  


“I’m getting tired. Can you watch over while I nap?” Nayeon asked firmly

“Yeah. I got it.”

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed mentally.

  
  


They called it a night when 2 hours after midnight passed. Still no talking. Nayeon wonders how long she can keep her mouth shut. She’s not used to being quiet. Although, she thinks Jeongyeon likes it that way so she did. 

  
  


2nd day of the stakeout, still quiet as ever. It’s getting awkward now everytime one of them shifts their position since the back of the car is large enough for two people only. But there were command buttons and gadgets set up at the side making their space cramped up.

  
  


“Nayeon- I mean Agent Im.” Jeongyeon called to finally break the silence

  
  


Nayeon hummed in response, not breaking her contact with the diner.

  
  


“Agent Im.” Jeongyeon called again, in hopes of this time, for Nayeon to look at her

  
  


“I’m surprised you even know my first name” Nayeon looked over. It caught Jeongyeon off guard. 

  
  
  


_ Of course I know your name, you’re everyone's crush. Aren’t you aware? Jeongyeon thinks but she won’t say. _

  
  
  


“What is it?” Nayeon asked again. Jeongyeon didn’t answer her the first time. Maybe she didn’t hear.

“Huh what?” Jeongyeon came back to her senses 

  
  


Nayeon gave her a confused look. She was about to shift around and focus on the diner again when Jeongyen grabbed her wrist to prevent it.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Jeongyeon lowered her head

  
  


It stunned Nayeon. Jeongyeon’s hands are softly on her wrist. She’s worried she might not function properly.

  
  


_ Keep it together Im. She tells herself. _

  
  


“You walked in on me talking shit about you. I didn’t mean to. I was just scared of being partnered with you.” Jeongyeon said “Maybe it’s because everyone knows that you’re the smartest and compared to me, I’m nothing but someone who can punch” she let out a dry laugh

  
  


Nayeon blinked a couple of times to process things. She can’t believe that her  crush  colleague is saying sorry knowing how prideful it is to be at the top. She looked over the city lights and smiled warmly. 

  
  


“I did catch those perps after tripping at the club you know. And that cotton candy guy, I immediately figured it out after I saw him at the corner undressing his disguise.” Nayeon chuckled 

  
  


Jeongyeon noticed that her hand was still gripped on Nayeon’s wrist. She immediately let go before looking up to the clumsy spy.

  
  


“Sorry. I judge too much” 

  
  
  


From time to time, an awkward air is found between them but the rest of the night went from knowing each other to bickering who’s better at something. Both of them are too competitive so they promised each other to settle things once they catch their perp. 

  
  
  


As days go by, not a single shadow of their perp was found. So the stakeout continues. If Nayeon is being honest, she likes it whenever their perp doesn’t come. She thinks that she’ll spend another night bickering with Jeongyeon, which is fun for her. To this point, their formalities have dropped as they get to know each other more.

  
  


Jeongyeon thinks that she’s better than the clumsy spy in some aspects. Undeniably, Nayeon knows how to get into her head to mess with her. That’s how smart she is. She likes the way Nayeon cackles whenever she jokes around. She likes the way she pouts whenever she wants something to eat or loses at some silly games they made up. She likes it when she’s just staring at her peacefully looking over the city lights.  _ Jeongyeon thinks she likes her. _

  
  
  


Tonight is their 8th night of stakeout but no tiredness can be seen from the two spies observing the area. They are much closer now. Nayeon just got back from the diner to buy some fries and milkshake they always order. To keep the night going, they decided to play truth or dare.

  
  


“Truth!” Nayeon said while putting fries in her mouth

“Why are you so bitter?” 

Nayeon scoffed before answering “It’s because of my ex. He did all the crazy antics he can think of just to win me. In the end, he cheated on me” 

“Sucks for him” Jeongyeon said, sincerely expressing how disappointed she is for letting someone like Nayeon go. Nayeon raised both of her eyebrows agreeing with what Jeongyeon said “Your turn. Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth” 

“Have you slept with all the girls you like?” Jeongyeon cleared her throat with the sudden question. She kept herself together to answer.

“Not yet I haven’t” 

“Really?! They’re that many? Jeez”

Jeongyeon sipped her milkshake “Hmm actually just one”

“Who?”

“I gave you two answers already!” 

  
  


They both chuckled at the latter. Nayeon noticed the milkshake in Jeongyeon’s upper lip. Without thinking, she removed it with her thumb. Jeongyeon was left dumbfounded at the older girl’s move. 

  
  


Nayeon realized what she did. “Uh milkshake” She said nervously while wiping off her thumb with a tissue

  
  


She looked up again in order to continue the game but she saw Jeongyeon still staring. Their gazes are locked with each other. Nayeon’s heart was pounding. She tries to even her breathing. Jeongyeon started gazing down to the clumsy spy’s heart-shaped lips, slightly revealing her bunny-like front teeth. She rested her hand on the car’s floor as support for her to go closer to the girl’s face. Nayeon slowly moved backwards as Jeongyeon moved towards her. The car window stopped Nayeon from moving further. She shut her eyes to get ready. 

  
  


“Shit. Not our perp” Jeongyeon said looking out the diner behind Nayeon because of the car just parked in.

  
  


Jeongyeon went back to sit down properly. She sees Nayeon with her eyes closed. 

  
  


Nayeon opened her eyes. Dumbfounded. 

  
  


“Wait, did you think that I was going to kiss you?” Jeongyeon asked before wearing a smug smile

  
  


Nayeon threw a bunch of fries at her. 

  
  


“I’m gonna get some air” Nayeon said before hurriedly hopping off the car

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled at the sight of her being flustered.

  
  


_ Cute. Jeongyeon thinks. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The two spies honestly didn’t expect the stakeout to take this long. 11 nights have passed but still no sign of their perp. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, is thankful though. She thinks that all the nights she’s been with Nayeon made her close to her. She earned her trust fully when they talked about their burdens on their 9th night of stakeout. She finds comfort in her in a way that she doesn't know when was the last time she trusted someone that much. Nayeon makes Jeongyeon’s heart happy.

  
  


12th night of stakeout, no perp in sight, few minutes before midnight. 

  
  


“Do you want to call it a day?” Jeongyeon asked the sleepy girl resting on her shoulder

“I’d love to” Nayeon said before yawning “Momo-yah, let’s call it a day” she said to her in-ear

  
  


They fixed the set-up, hiding the gadgets with pillows and blankets. 

  
  


“Do you drink?” Nayeon grinned at the top spy’s question.

  
  


They found themselves in a bar. Heavy beats, sweaty crowds and people making out were all they saw inside. Jeongyeon ordered them a few drinks leaving Nayeon at their table. A guy sat next to her.

  
  


“Are you alone?” 

“No, I’m with my friend”

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“It’s fine my friend will come back with drinks”

“Can I stay with you guys?”

  
  


Jeongyeon placed the drinks on the table a little harsh. She smiled widely at the guy. She patted his shoulder roughly before pushing him away. The guy obliged.

  
  


Jeongyeon honestly didn’t know why she felt so angry at the sight of seeing Nayeon talking to a stranger, a guy to make it worse. She didn’t think twice when she pushed the guy away. Hell, she’s even ready to beat him up if ever he didn’t leave. Thankfully, he did.

  
  


Nayeon leaned closed to Jeongyeon’s ear “Are you okay? You look angry” Nayeon’s breath sent shivers to Jeongyeon.

  
  


Jeongyeon arched both of her furrowing brows to tell Nayeon she was okay. A few more minutes passed by. They were getting tired of shouting at each other. It was hard for them to communicate because of how loud the music was. They decided to leave after their 3rd round of alcohol.

  
  


“C’mon I know a place” Jeongyeon invited Nayeon by offering her hand. Nayeon held it. 

  
  


The place they went to was neat. It looked like a place where you just moved in because of how clean it was. It’s design is simple and pleasing to look at. Not much clutter can be found in the living room. Just a simple flat-screen TV, a black couch large enough for 10 people to sit in, a graphite grey carpet and a coffee table in the middle with a few figurines below it. 

  
  


“Where are we?” Nayeon asked as Jeongyeon started turning on the rest of the lights

“My apartment” Jeongyeon said brazenly

“What?! Isn’t this like- not allowed, especially to field spies??” Nayeon’s eyes grew wide

  
  


Field spies aren’t allowed to display personal information to others for confidentiality to avoid being tracked down by those who are interested to seek revenge or attempt to kill the spy.

  
  


“I think it’s fine if you trust the person” Jeongyeon wore a smile but she didn’t look at Nayeon. “You won’t kill me right?” She added before going to her room to change to her sweatpants. Nayeon chuckled lightly as she sat on the couch. She was quick to catch the flying hoodie headed towards her face. A combat muscle memory, she guesses.

“Wear it. Your shirt must be uncomfortable” Jeongyeon said. She knew Nayeon’s off shoulder top is uncomfortable for her to adjust it every now and then the whole day. 

  
  


Nayeon went to the bathroom. On her way, she saw Jeongyeon’s family picture. Her parents, 2 other sisters, and young Jeongyeon were there. She wondered why she put up such an old photo instead of a new one.

  
  


After dressing up, Nayeon sat beside Jeongyeon on the couch with the right amount of space that doesn’t invade their space bubbles. 

  
  


“You live alone?” Nayeon asked while getting the bowl of popcorn on the counter table 

“You saw the picture frame didn’t you?” Jeongyeon scrolled through her Netflix recommendations

“Yeah, you were still young.” She started eating the popcorn

“Well, it’s the only family picture we have” 

  
  


Nayeon regrets asking. She looked at Jeongyeon with a pity look, ready to say sorry. 

  
  


“My parents are together in god knows where you go after you die and my sisters are abroad with their husbands” Jeongyeon nonchalantly said. It’s been awhile since she shared crucial information with other people. She weirdly feels relieved.

“I-I’m sorry for bringing it up” Nayeon said in a sad tone

“It’s fine, silly. I like it that way so the people I care about are far from the danger they can get from me” Jeongyeon said, smiling. She looked at Nayeon looking back at her. She feels the warm smile she gave her. It made her smile more. 

“Okay what to watch? Horror?” 

“No!!!” Nayeon quickly responded, terrified

Jeongyeon was startled. She didn’t miss the chance to tease Nayeon. “Horror it is then!” 

“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon shouted, reaching for the remote Jeongyeon was holding. She succeeded.

“Yah! That’s mine!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon tried to retrieve the remote. They were a mess laughing here and there. Nayeon hid the remote behind her. Jeongyeon slightly pushed her to stumble down. Nayeon ended up lying on the couch with the remote still on her back, guarded by both her hands. Jeongyeon didn’t give up on retrieving it. She went on top of the girl to reach for her back. She felt Nayeon stiffened.

  
  


Nayeon stopped laughing when Jeongyeon went on top of her reaching the remote. She froze, heart beating like crazy. She thinks that Jeongyeon might hear her heartbeat with how close her head was on her chest. 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hands were on the remote together with Nayeon’s. She slowly looked up when she felt the older girl stunned. They’re staring each other down. Jeongyeon’s heart tightens. She hasn’t felt this way to any of the girls she slept with before. Nayeon is incredibly making her mind not function properly. The eyes she’s staring at are indescribable. It’s filled with warmth and comfort that Jeongyeon likes. She gulped as if her throat was parched. Her gaze went down to Nayeon’s bunny teeth. She didn’t know why but she had the urge of leaning in. And so she did. Slowly. 

  
  


Nayeon saw this view before. She just wishes that this time, there’s no car behind her. She doesn’t know why but it’s something she’s anticipating to happen. She watches as Jeongyeon leans in closer and closer. They both closed their eyes.

  
  


Before they could feel their lips against each other, Nayeon’s phone rang. They’re attention was caught by the ringing phone on the counter table. They fixed themselves instantly. Nayeon took the call as she stood near the window. Jeongyeon pursed her lips out of disappointment. She was so close yet so far. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop at the call but she heard some of Nayeon’s responses. It was something like ‘how is she’ ‘give medicine’ ‘I’m on my way’. 

  
  


“Hey -uh I have to go. Something came up” Nayeon said while collecting her stuff hurriedly

“Oh. uhm do you want me to drive you there?” Jeongyeon said, following the girl to the door

Jeongyeon held the door for her. “No, thank you. I- I had fun.” Nayeon said, not knowing how to say goodbye to Jeongyeon. She awkwardly gave her a pat on her shoulder instead. 

  
  


It’s weird how her apartment grew cold as soon as the older girl left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	3. [M] Drug Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE

Nayeon is always early in meetings. She arrived 10 minutes before the call time. Inside the room, she found Jihyo at the center of the long table. Jihyo gestured to Nayeon to sit on the chair next to her. They’re in a comfortable silence checking their phones at the same time. 

  
  


5 minutes before the meeting starts, Jeongyeon and Mina arrive. Nayeon glanced at them. She wants to think that it doesn’t bother her but it does. Something about the top spy and her secretary together doesn’t sit right with her. So she pretends. She pretends as if nothing’s wrong that they both came in at the same time. 

  
  


“Oh just in time, Agent Yoo.” Jihyo said as Jeongyeon sat down beside Nayeon, looking at her.

“I found a way to partner you with someone else for the stakeout” The two spies perked their ears. Jihyo caught their attention.

“No!” Jeongyeon answered fast. Too fast. “I mean” She fixed her clothes reading Jihyo’s reaction. “I’m working fine with Agent Im. We make a good team” she said firmly. Jihyo nods.

  
  


Nayeon can’t help but to smile as she lowered her head down. If she’s not using her phone, someone could easily tell that she’s flustered. 

  
  


30 minutes onto the meeting, the second scientist is currently presenting the new gadget their team has made, in line for approval to use in the field. Jeongyeon felt like she wanted to drink something. She called Mina who was silently sitting at the side. Nayeon eyes them both as Jeongyeon whispers something into Mina’s ear. She rolled her eyes. 

  
  


It’s not long until Mina comes back from getting Jeongyeon’s coffee. It caught Nayeon’s attention how slowly Mina placed the coffee in front of Jeongyeon. She is aware of how the secretary purposely lowered herself down for her breasts to touch Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon felt it. She looked over to her shoulder before looking at Mina who was staring at her while placing the coffee down. In the process, Mina’s hand snaked its way down to Jeongyeon’s thigh. She squeezed it, causing Jeongyeon to flinch, catching the attention of the rest of the people in the room.

“Are you okay, Agent Yoo?” Jihyo asked

“I kicked myself. Sorry, please proceed.” Jeongyeon said swatting the hand placed on her thigh

  
  


Nayeon’s blood is boiling. She’s glaring at the two beside her as they exchange looks before acting like nothing happened. She figured that her day’s already ruined, might as well stay quiet.

  
  


“I told you we should stop this Mina” Jeongyeon said in a cold tone

“I’m not doing anything” Mina said wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s nape

“Nothing’s going on between us. I want you to stop whatever antic you’re trying to pull.” Jeongyeon untangled Mina’s arms. She turned around to exit the coffee station.

“It’s Nayeon isn’t it?” Mina said boldly.

  
  


Jeongyeon paused. She knows the reason why she’s not interested with other girls anymore is because of Nayeon. The only person she wants to impress. The only person she wants to work with. The only person she trusts. The only person she’s ready to give her life to. It’s Nayeon, the only person she has interest with. 

  
  


Mina scoffed at the sight of the frozen Top Spy.

  
  


“I’ll see you later, Secretary Myoui.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You’re too quiet” Jeongyeon broke the silence while they observe the peaceful diner outside

“I’m always quiet” Nayeon said nonchalantly

“Cut the crap. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Jeongyeon may be persuasive at times so she dragged Nayeon’s shoulder to capture her eyes “Yes there is. You’re quiet when something’s wrong.”

“No, I’m not.” Nayeon said boldly 

“Yes, you are”

“No.”

“Yes.”

  
  


In the midst of their bickering, both of them heard wheels screeching outside. 3 black cars arrived.

  
  


“Momo, record the mic planted on the parking the lot” Jeongyeon said to her in-ear

“Got it.”

  
  


Nayeon took out the camera to take photos while Jeongyeon watched the deal happening using her binoculars. After a few clicks from the camera, Jeongyeon felt Nayeon struggling with the camera. She thinks she’s probably fixing the settings to brighten the image being taken.

  
  


Nayeon’s brows arched when she finally adjusted the settings. She was going to take another picture when the flash of her camera striked. She quickly hid the flash but it caught the attention of one of the men in black suit. 

  
  


“Shit” Nayeon and Jeongyeon said in unison

  
  


The man in black suit stared at their car for a few seconds before walking towards it. As described by the employees of 2X, Nayeon is clumsy. But as a contrary, she’s quick-witted. Jeongyeon started to hide the gadgets and command buttons using the blanket.

  
  


“Momo, don’t record our mics” Nayeon said looking at the man walking towards their vehicle

  
  


Nayeon didn’t wait for Momo to answer. She dragged Jeongyeon who just finished hiding their equipment. She straddled the Top Spy. She held Jeongyeon’s hands to place one on her waist and one in between her legs. Her right hand was on the roof of the car and the other was on Jeonyeon’s shoulder. She started bouncing up and down, moaning. Jeongyeon was dumbfounded as usual.

  
  


“Moan you idiot” Nayeon whispered in between her moans

  
  


It took Jeongyeon a couple of seconds to catch what Nayeon was doing. She looked over the window to check if the man in suit was still onto them. He was and is now closer to the vehicle. Jeongyeon shakes her hand in between Nayeon’s legs, pretending that they’re doing a sinful activity. She moaned along Nayeon who was arching her back. 

  
  


Jeongyeon can’t lie that Nayeon’s acting is making her head giddy. Nayeon is just too hot for her to not get turned on with what they’re pretending to do. At the back of her head, she lowkey wishes that it was real. 

  
  


“Shit” Nayeon cursed after catching a glimpse of the man in suit about to peek through the car window

  
  


Nayeon is responsible for the dangerous spot they were in. She was clumsy. So she’s trying her best to get them out of the perp’s hair. 

  
  


It wasn’t a part of her initial plan, but now that the man in suit is still not buying it, she has to proceed to her plan B that was made in her mind in the middle of her straddling Jeongyeon. She slowly stopped bouncing to cup Jeongyeon’s cheeks. She leaned in roughly.

  
  


Jeongyeon felt lips on hers. It was rough. It took her awhile to kiss back just as rough as Nayeon’s kissing her. It was full of tongues fighting for dominance and moans in between. 

  
  


Nayeon felt like she was in heaven. They were only pretending but she questioned herself why it felt so real. She swears that her heart was about to jump out because of how fast it was beating.

  
  


The two were too busy  _ pretending _ that they didn’t notice the man in suit walking away. 

  
  


The man in suit scoffed when he peeked through the window. “Teenagers” he said while walking back to where his group was

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hands started snaking inside Nayeon’s shirt. Nayeon’s arms stayed on Jeongyeon’s nape. It was a full minute of making out until Jeongyeon trailed down kisses on Nayeon’s neck. It made Nayeon open her eyes to glance at where the man in suit was. She noticed that he was gone but Jeongyeon is still not stopping to kiss her neck. She looked down at Jeongyeon who seemed to be enjoying their little play. 

  
  


She wants to stay. Hoping that it'll lead to something more if she does. But someone’s talking at the back of her head saying that Jeongyeon is naturally like that. She sleeps with every hot girl and Nayeon doesn’t want to be one of those girls. The thought of Jeongyeon and her secretary, Mina slipped through her mind. She doesn’t want to involve herself with them (or she’s just jealous of them). Either, it pisses her to even think about it. 

  
  


Nayeon abruptly pulled away, making Jeongyeon’s lips follow the missing neck she was kissing. Jeongyeon opened her eyes and let her senses come back. Nayeon was still beside her but she was busy putting her in-ears back to contact Momo. Like nothing happened. 

  
  


A part of Jeongyeon wants to ditch all their responsibilities and continue their heated make out session but a part of her also screams that Nayeon doesn’t look at her the way she does. So she did the same. She put her in-ears back pretending like nothing happened.

  
  


“Momo you got that?” Nayeon asked

“Yup. Got all the information when their next deal is. Hurry back”

  
  


The men in suits shook their hands. It was a signal that the deal was done. The 3 cars drove away. The two spies quickly hopped off the car to go back to their hidden office. The car ride on the way was quietly uncomfortable. No one dared to talk about what just happened. 

  
  


“So, their next deal is in 2 days?” Nayeon asked, crossing her arms, looking down at the information gathered by Momo at her desk

“Yup. The address they talked about was coded so it’ll take us a day to crack it.” Momo said before letting out a yawn. “I honestly thought you were going to get caught. That was-” Momo paused when Jeongyeon joined in the conversation after sending Mina home

Nayeon changed the topic instantly. “I’ll try to crack the code” 

“Are you sure? It’s an hour before midnight. I can just do this-” Momo let out another yawn

“You’re tired, Momo. I’ll help and gather whatever I can tonight”

“I’ll help too” Jeongyeon said, making Nayeon glance at her

Momo felt the tension and gathered her things “Well goodnight then. I’ll see you two tomorrow!” She grinned waving goodbye

  
  


“I don’t need your help.” Nayeon said while collecting the files on Momo’s desk

“I know. I just want to.” Jeongyeon offered her hand to carry the files Nayeon was holding.

Nayeon declined. “Start with this then” Nayeon gave her a file and went to her desk

  
  


It was a list of possible addresses where the next deal will happen. It was long. A task to search for all of them to find out if it matches the code given.

  
  


They’re desks are 5 desks away from each other. Nayeon can feel that Jeongyeon, for the past hour, has been stealing glances at her. She finds it cute but she has to pretend like she doesn't care to avoid conversing with her. 

  
  


“Yup, I got it Mina. Clear my schedule on Saturday. Thanks” Jeongyeon said before ending the call with her secretary

  
  


Jeongyeon caught Nayeon glancing at her. She heard her scoff when she heard the name of Jeongyeon’s secretary. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They’re both tired. It was a matter of time that all employees have left the office leaving the two of them at their designated desks, still trying to crack the code. Nayeon figured that she needed to make herself a coffee to be ready to pull an all-nighter.

  
  


She was in the middle of making her coffee at the station when she heard the door behind her close. It made her look to make sure it wasn’t a ghost.

  
  


“Let’s talk” Jeongyeon said after closing the door

“What’s there to talk about?” She averted her eyes back to her coffee

  
  


Jeongyeon has had enough of Nayeon’s pettiness. She turned the girl around. Nayeon was quick to put both her hands on the counter for support.

  
  


“For the last time. What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asked, leaning in close to her face. Her hands are now placed beside Nayeon’s resting hands on the counter.

“N-nothing’s wrong.” Nayeon was obviously flustered with Jeongyeon’s bold move.

“Are you jealous?”

Nayeon’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy?! Why would I-” Nayeon was caught off guard when Jeongyeon cut her off with a languid kiss.

“I heard you scoff after hearing Mina’s name” Nayeon’s brows furrowed, the back of her palm was at her lips, trying to take it all in as she breathes heavily.

“I already cut her off, I swear.” Jeongyeon tried explaining not breaking her eye contact with Nayeon’s. “I don’t like her.” She said while slowly removing Nayeon’s hand that was covering her mouth.

Jeongyeon leaned in slowly “I like you.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s head was all over the place. At this point, she thinks she’s going to faint from everything Jeongyeon is making her feel. She kept on staring back and forth at Jeongyeon's eyes and lips as the younger girl leaned in. 

  
  


“Stop me from kissing you if you don’t believe me” Jeongyeon said in a hush

  
  


She paused just before their lips could touch to assure the older girl’s consent. 

  
  


Nayeon gulped, licking her lips ever so slightly. She doesn’t even know if she believes in what Jeongyeon just said. All she’s certain about is that she’s not going to stop her from kissing her. 

  
  


Their lips met. It was soft this time unlike their previous  _ pretend  _ kiss. They’re both feeling each other’s lip, debating on who will move first. Few tilts and turns happened, Jeongyeon decided to pull away. Their gazes are locked with each other. To Jeongyeon’s surprise, she felt her lips on Nayeon’s again when the older girl decided that it wasn’t enough. Jeongyeon’s hands found its way to Nayeon’s waist while Nayeon’s hand was on her nape pulling to deepen the kiss. 

  
  


Jeongyeon took off the leather jacket she was wearing, not breaking the kiss. She helped take off Nayeon’s blazer too. Both of them started to move to go to the couch behind them. They stumbled upon a couple of boxes on their way but they comfortably made it through. Nayeon is now straddling Jeongyeon on the couch. A familiar position that has happened before but they're not pretending this time. The clothes they were in were starting to get in the way so Jeongyeon took off Nayeon's tank top and threw it somewhere in the room. She trailed kisses down on Nayeon’s neck, low moans were heard from her. Nayeon started to unbutton the shirt Jeongyeon was wearing. Jeongyeon continuously placed kisses all over Nayeon’s skin while her hand searched for her bra to unhook it. It revealed two beautiful mounds that she didn’t wait any longer to suck on like a child unfed for days. Nayeon let out moans that are loud enough to be heard outside but luckily, they’re the only ones in the office. 

  
  


Jeongyeon shifted their position to make Nayeon lie on the couch. She kissed the girl passionately while pulling her pants off. Jeongyeon’s left hand freely played with one of her nipples while the other went down to her underwear. She teasingly caressed the center of Nayeon’s core with the garment on the way. It made her smile knowing that the older girl is already wet for her. 

  
  


She’s usually patient with teasing but right now, she let her carnal desires take over. Jeongyeon planted searing kisses going down from Nayeon’s neck to her stomach while removing her underwear. She licked her inner thighs before indulging in Nayeon's sweet nectar. 

  
  


“F-fuck” Nayeon rolled her eyes back, satisfied with the tongue playing around her folds

  
  


The noises Nayeon was making was music to Jeongyeon’s ears that drove her to eagerly make the writhing girl come. It took a few more licks before Nayeon arched her back, knees giving in, twitching at the non-stop licks Jeongyeon was giving her. 

  
  


Jeongyeon was satisfied to make Nayeon come. She went back up to make the girl taste what she’s been eating. Nayeon smiled at her in between their kisses, panting. 

  
  


Though, Jeongyeon wanted more. As if no matter how many times she makes her come, it will never be enough. 

  
  


To her, Nayeon is a drug that she’ll never get tired of and this was their drug deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	4. Mole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA hehe LETSGOOO  
> longest chapter for the grand finale!!!
> 
> TW / implied rape scene (didn't scratch the surface though, don't worry)

Nayeon lost count of the rounds they did last night. She waltzed in the office looking happy as ever like a kid was given a balloon she longed for. The employees are smiling back at her as usual.

  
  


Her wide smile was replaced with an unreadable face as she reached her desk. She saw sunflowers that are nicely arranged into a small bouquet. Though at the back of her mind, she's expecting someone she likes gave it to her. Her unreadable face became a disgusted look when she read the note attached to the flower. 

  
  


_ Didn't know what flower you liked so I chose a flower that best describes you. <3 _

_ -Jungkook _

  
  
  


Nayeon turned her head to the voice calling her. She felt like today was going to be full of disappointments when she saw the person calling her, still expecting someone else. 

  
  


"Do you like it?" Jungkook asked

"Oh uhm" Nayeon picked up the flower and showed him a forced smile

Jungkook smiled back. "I just dropped by to invite you for some dinner, if you-" He got cut off by the voice behind him

  
  


"What's a Scientist doing at the Field Agents' Section?" 

  
  


Nayeon and Jungkook turned their heads to look at the person talking. 

  
  


_ Finally. Nayeon thinks _ .

  
  


Jeongyeon made a cool entrance with her index finger, hooking her jacket over her shoulder. She glared at Jungkook as she stood beside Nayeon and looped her arm around the older girl's shoulder.

  
  


Nayeon's eyes grew wide. She wasn't prepared that Jeongyeon would be so clingy now that they had sex, in front of other people even. 

  
  


Though, she knows to herself that she likes it.

  
  
  


"Oh Agent Yoo, Good morning" Jungkook bowed his head "Wait- are you two?" he asked pointing at the two in front of him

  
  


Jeongyeon didn't answer and she doesn't plan on answering. She gave him a serious look. Her eyes are talking for her. It looks like she's saying for him to back off, the girl she's holding is hers. 

  
  


Nayeon is still flustered. She's looking at what's happening in front of her attentively. She felt the tension when Jeongyeon and Jungkook just stared at each other like Jeongyeon was ready to fight.

  
  


Jeongyeon didn't fail to notice the flowers. She took it from Nayeon's hand and slightly shoving it to Jungkook's chest. 

  
  


Jeongyeon knows she succeeded since Jungkook looked like he was threatened. He bowed goodbye to both spies before hurriedly walking back to where he came from. Jeongyeon retrieved the arm that was looped on Nayeon's neck when Jungkook walked away. 

  
  


"You're welcome." Jeongyeon said before heading to her desk

  
  


Nayeon was left there standing. She's still trying to process everything or what she's feeling rather. She saw 2 heads poking out at the Tech Spies's section. It was Momo and Sana watching her. She made faces at them before she sat down.

  
  


"Come have lunch with me" Jeongyeon said directly to Nayeon who was talking with Momo and Sana. They're gathered at Nayeon's desk since it was their lunch break. 

"Oh but Momo and Sana-" 

"I feel sick Momo-yah. I feel like having lunch with 1 person only." Sana said, cutting Nayeon off 

"Me too. My stomach hurts. We'll see you later Nayeon!" Momo said before grabbing Sana's arm to run off

  
  


Nayeon eyes the two running away. It made her tilt her head out of frustration with their gimmick. 

  
  


_ Those two. I'll kill them seriously. Nayeon thinks. _

  
  


"So?" 

"Well it sounded like an order. Who am I to refuse?" Nayeon said, collecting her things on her desk. Jeongyeon chuckled.

  
  
  


"Oh wow. I love it here" Nayeon's face lit up when they entered Subway, One of Nayeon's favorite sandwich places.

  
  


"You should go to lunch with me often then" Jeongyeon said not looking at the fazed reaction of Nayeon 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So what weighs more? 1kg of feathers or 1kg of steel?" Jeongyeon asked before biting on her sandwich

"Steel. 1 kg of feather will displace more air as the density of feather is very less if you compare it-" Nayeon answered firmly 

Jeongyeon knew Nayeon would explain further. She decided to cut her off "Damn you are smart. But no." 

  
  


Nayeon gave her a confused look. 

  
  


"Feathers obviously. You have to add the weight of your conscience for killing all those birds!" 

  
  


It made Nayeon laugh hysterically. Jeongyeon's favorite sound. She laughed along not caring about the people looking at them.

  
  


"Tomorrow's the spoilage" Jeongyeon said after their shared laughter died. "Please… please be careful"

"Jeongyeon, I've done that many times" 

"No I mean. You tend to be clumsy. I just don't want you to get hurt or be in a dangerous spot." 

  
  


Their joyful mood turned into a serious one when Jeongyeon placed her hand on Nayeon's hand across the table. 

  
  


"Though I'll be there to protect you, I just don't want to see even a slightest scratch on you."

  
  


Nayeon couldn't think of a response to the girl holding her hand. She just gave her the warmest smile she can give. Jeongyeon smiled back. Her hand that was on Nayeon's hand reached for her drinks to avoid things being awkward. 

  
  


"But I like your on the spot improv to avoid getting busted. Like last night." 

  
  


Jeongyeon's statement made Nayeon choke on the drink she was drinking. She instinctively threw a crumpled tissue at the girl in front of her. They both laughed at the latter. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Is it still far? I can drive you to your exact house" Jeongyeon asked while shifting her car's gear to park

"Noooo, here is fine. It's just a few minutes walk" Nayeon said before unbuckling her seatbelt

  
  


Jeongyeon didn't argue further. Instead, she held Nayeon's left hand to pull her to a peck. 

  
  


Nayeon was stunned.

  
  


"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow"

"G-good night" Nayeon hopped off the car flustered. She waved Jeongyeon goodbye as the younger girl drove away.

  
  


It was a peaceful night. No one is found on the street except Nayeon who is walking to her house. She let Jeongyeon drop her off at the corner of her street to not put her to an inconvenience reverse driving on the way back to the main road. She knows Jeongyeon hates it. 

  
  


As she walked closer to her house, something came up. Nayeon felt eyes burning at her back. Someone's following her. She scanned the area in front of her, slowing down. It was certain to her when she saw the extra shadow at the corner of her eye, lit by the street lights.

  
  


She turned around swiftly to see a man in suit holding a sack ready to put it over her head. As a flight and fight response, she hit her palm on the guy’s throat. It made the man cough hard, almost wheezing while his hand was placed on his throat. Nayeon didn’t miss the chance to pull the guy’s head to hit him with her knee, causing him to tumble down at the sidewalk. 

  
  


She was about to question the man in the suit when a handkerchief that smelled different covered her mouth and nose from behind. It caught her off guard that she didn't notice she already passed out. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Where’s Nayeon?” Jeongyeon asked Jihyo who was re-reading the files at the table before their meeting started. It was the last run through meeting of their plan to spoil the drug deal that will happen tonight. 

“Oh. I don’t know. She’s usually earlier than call time. Maybe she-” Jihyo paused when Nayeon entered the room “Nevermind she’s here” 

“Hey” Jeongyeon greeted Nayeon while her hands naturally rested on her waist

“Hey” Nayeon replied not looking at Jeongyeon

  
  


Jeongyeon noticed something off. Nayeon didn’t say a word the whole meeting. She knew she couldn't get it out of Nayeon so she waited. 

  
  


Nayeon will tell her if she’s ready.  _ Jeongyeon thinks.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Their plan consists of just two spies walking in on the deal while their back-up closes all exit and entrance of the place. In case of risks, there were a lot of plans to use for back-up but they doubt they’ll use it since they think that it was an easy deal to spoil. 

  
  


The 3 cars that Nayeon and Jeongyeon saw at the hill were already parked in front of the abandoned warehouse. The two spies get ready inside their vehicle, wearing the bulletproof vests inside their shirts, reloading their guns, and double-checking their equipment and gadgets. Soon enough they got out of the car to walk side by side. They paused when they reached the entrance. 

  
  


“Are you ready?” Jeongyeon asked, facing the girl beside her

  
  


Nayeon didn’t say anything. Instead, she hugged the girl. Jeongyeon’s eyes grew wide before she hugged Nayeon back. Nayeon felt pats on her back. Her hands were on Jeongyeon’s waist. She squeezed one of her butt cheeks before letting go, making Jeongyeon flinch. They both chuckled.

  
  


“We’re coming in” Jeongyeon said to her in-ear

  
  


As soon as the smoke grenade that was planted opposite to their entrance exploded, the two spies walked in the room. They saw a group of men in suits gathered in the middle, shocked with the explosion. 

  
  


“Time’s up boys” Jeongyeon said making the attention of all the men in the room go to them

  
  


“Ah you’re here” JYP said while wearing a smug smile 

  
  


Jeongyeon is confused. This was supposed to be a spoilage but why did JYP expect them to be there?

  
  


She lowered her guard and got more confused when Nayeon walked up to JYP. Jeongyeon can’t read her face. Nayeon started removing her in-ears. 

  
  


“Are you confused buddy? Aww look at her face” JYP asked making his men laugh

  
  


Jeongyeon’s eyebrows furrowed. The person she trusted the most turns out to be a mole. The person she liked. The person she was ready to give everything to. The person who changed her. 

  
  


Her eyes met with Nayeon full of questions. Nayeon broke the contact off immediately. 

  
  


“Tzuyu, please gather her belongings" JYP said 

  
  


Nayeon gave the taller girl her in-ear. She figured that she was JYP’s daughter. It’s evident to her face that she doesn’t want to be there in the first place. Still, Nayeon obliged by handing out her belongings.

  
  


Jeongyeon was too busy drowning herself with questions, not noticing the men surrounding her. One guy punched her from the side. It’s enough for her to get back to her senses and hit him back with her elbow. Left and right, she hit every man trying to catch her with either kicks or punches. Not long with her on-going fight, she felt wood hit her back. It caused her to stumble down. She then started to pass out when she smelled the handkerchief that covered her nose. Looking at Nayeon, JYP and another girl beside her, she heard some of the conversation before completely blacking out.

  
  


“I told you not to harm her! Not even a single strand of hair!” Nayeon shouted 

  
  


She was about to hit JYP but 2 men stopped her. She’s too pissed to let this go now. She pulled one of the men’s arms to put it on his back, straining the arm. She used the man to push him with full force towards the other man who was about to get a hold of her. Before she could walk up to JYP to punch him, she felt a gun pointing to her head. Her jaw was clenched from all the anger she’s feeling.

  
  


“Oh honey business doesn’t go that way. Just because you gave my men information about your spoilage today doesn’t mean we’ll follow what you asked for. You’ll both be dead in a ditch soon” JYP wore her signature smug smile.

  
  


Nayeon’s knuckles are turning white now. She’s furious of the idea getting betrayed… even if she herself was a traitor as well. 

  
  


Nayeon, at this point, felt powerless. She just betrayed her team by giving details about the spoilage in hopes of the medicine they traded her would cure her sick sister, Chaeyoung. She’s desperate for her to get well since Chaeyoung has had it for a year now and it was a rare disease that doctors aren’t even certain how to cure. Dahyun is still helping her cure Chaeyoung, given that she is a scientist and Chaeyoung’s best friend ever since. Every now and then, Dahyun gives Nayeon medicine for her sister to try but so far, no luck is on their side.

  
  


“Shit” Jihyo cursed as she looked at the huge led screen as the two spies’ gps disappeared. 

“They turned it off. Something must have happened” Momo said, furiously checking if it was just a technical problem

“As planned, let’s give them an hour before their back-up barge in. Cover all exits. Check for seismic movements in case they try to escape underground” Jihyo said, pacing back and forth, evidently stressed out

  
  


Two men dragged Nayeon to an empty dark room with a single cushion at the side, barely filled with oxygen since there were no windows in sight. They tied her hands to her back with a thick rope. One man slapped her for being so stubborn before leaving the room. She spat out the blood she was tasting from how hard the slap was given to her. 

  
  


Normally by now, her head would’ve been filled with ideas on how to get out of the room but instead, her own thoughts are eating her up. She’s guilty and worried. The image of Jeongyeon getting beaten because of her flashes through her mind every now and then. She broke down crying at the cushion. She felt helpless.

  
  


Jeongyeon groans as she wakes up to a dark empty room that’s only lit by the lights peeking through the door. She remembers getting beaten up by countless men because of her aching back, nose, abdomen and other parts she can’t identify where it’s hurting. She was about to touch her face when a thick rope she was tied to stopped her. Her wrists and ankles were now sore from how tight it was tied. 

  
  


Her initial reaction was to scan the room she was in for possible instruments to escape with since her pockets that had a dagger and bullets were emptied out. She tired herself out from kicking the metal door. Her last try made her stumble, butt first. She got hurt when she felt something hard in her back pocket. 

  
  


_ It was Nayeon’s laser.  _

  
  


_ She must’ve put it when we hugged before entering the warehouse… _

  
  


Jeongyeon paused as she recalled the events earlier. If she thought about it, Nayeon never gave her personal information unlike her. For instance, where her parents are or if she has other siblings, or where her exact house is. It made Jeongyeon break down thinking  _ how did she trust someone so easily who can’t even trust her. _

  
  


2 men were heard from the outside of Jeongyeon’s room. To her, they were mumbling but Nayeon’s name was loud enough to let her know that they were talking about her. She hurriedly untie herself from the rope that was tied to her ankles using Nayeon’s laser. 

  
  


“We’ll kill them later, why not have fun with one of them while we’re at it?” 

“Watch the hall for me” 

“You better hurry ‘cos I’m next!”

  
  
  


Jeongyeon attentively listens as she hears a door unlocking. There must be a room next to her. She quickly pressed her ear against the wall to hear what’s going on.

  
  


The guy seemed to be shushing someone down. She hears a belt buckle. All it took was one whimper for her to recognize the voice. 

  
  


_ It’s Nayeon. _

  
  


_ Nayeon’s in trouble.  _

  
  
  


Jeongyeon swiftly stood up trying to scan the wall for a crack. She’s enraged. Using Nayeon’s laser, she hardly pointed it at the crack of the wall. It didn’t take her long but she felt like it was years before the wall cracked more. Hearing the girl she like crying for help was a torture. She couldn't wait anymore. As a result, she kicked the cracked wall a couple of times with full force.

  
  


Debris flew everywhere. 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s blood boiled when she saw the guy on top of Nayeon pressing her down on the cushion. The room was dark but Nayeon’s eyes were bright enough to see that she was tearing down helplessly. 

  
  


The guy came at Jeongyeon as she jumped high enough to put her tied hands in front of her. She blocked both punches blowed by the guy. His third attempt backfired when Jeongyeon stopped his fist to hit her elbow on his face. She kicked his front for him to fall down. On top of the guy, Jeongyeon finished him off by punching him with both of her tied hands. The guy passed out.

  
  


“Hey what’s all the ruckus-” another guy came in the room

  
  


Nayeon did the same thing to put her hands in front of her amidst being tied. She didn’t miss the chance to hit his head with a large rock, probably debris from the wall, causing him to black out, leaving the door open. 

  
  


Jeongyeon met Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon didn’t think twice to run to her.

  
  


“Jeong… I’m sorry” she said as tears fall down while she untie the rope on Jeongyeon’s wrists “My sister is sick and they gave me medicine in exchange of the details of today’s spoilage and-” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her.

  
  


It was a passionate kiss but full of worries and uncertainties to each other. Jeongyeon tasted some blood but she didn’t mind knowing it was from her. As she pulled away, her untied hands cupped Nayeon’s cheeks. Her smile became bitter when a hint of blood was on Nayeon’s lips. 

  
  


“They hurt you?” Jeongyeon’s brows furrowed, her face full of worries

  
  


Nayeon snuggled to the hand cupping her face “It doesn’t hurt anymore. I-I’m sorry…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wore her warm smile back. She pulled Nayeon’s head close to her to hug the older girl. “It’s okay.” she said. The back of her head was still full of questions but as long as Nayeon’s okay, she is too.

  
  


“C’mon we have to go” Jeongyeon untied the rope on Nayeon’s wrists

  
  
  


Jeongyeon held her hand before they started jogging to the door. They paused when a figure stepped in.

  
  
  


It was JYP’s daughter, Tzuyu.

  
  


Jeongyeon subtly let go of Nayeon’s hand and naturally shielded her arm over the clumsy spy. She clenched her jaw waiting, prepared for combat.

  
  


“Here.” Tzuyu said as she threw the open backpack full of the spies’ belongings

  
  


The spies eyed the bag not letting their guard down.

  
  


“Relax, no bomb.” Tzuyu said to calm down the two tensed spies “I want everything to be over, so I’m helping.” 

  
  


Nayeon and Jeongyeon exchanged looks, confused with the situation.

  
  


“Head to the back where men aren’t around. I’ll lead them where they could get caught” 

  
  


“All exits awaits you full of our men” Jeongyeon said firmly, still shielding her arm over Nayeon who inspects the bag given

  
  


“Got it. You two should hurry” Tzuyu said, putting on her warmest smile before walking away.

  
  


“We’re back on the game!” Sana shouted that it caught everybody’s attention in the room where they’ve been staying to guide the spies on mission.

  
  


The location of the two spies popped up on their led screen, it was a signal that they activated it and is alright. Everybody felt relieved, especially Jihyo who has been nervous ever since.

  
  
  


“We’re escaping. Barge in now” Jeongyeon said to her two-way radio (or walkie-talkie lol)

  
  
  


The two spies ran back to their car. Nayeon reached for her phone at the headboard as soon as they got in. It showed 16 missed calls from Dahyun. She panicked as she called her back.

  
  


“Dahyun?” Nayeon asked when Dahyun answered her call

  
  


Jeongyeon swiftly turned her head on the passenger seat where Nayeon was sitting.

  
  


_ Why is she talking to Dahyun? _

  
  


She noticed how hard Nayeon was clenching her fists. Her eyes were filled with tears she’s holding back. Nayeon ended the call and looked back to Jeongyeon staring at her.

  
  


“Can you drive us to *redacted* Hospital?” she asked softly

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded as her response. Her head was once again full of questions that she even wondered if she'd get answers from Nayeon. 

  
  


Once they got to the hospital, Nayeon quickly hopped off to run to the emergency room. Jeongyeon followed. They ended up in a room where a girl is confined, beside her was Dahyun holding the girl’s hand. Nayeon teared up as soon as she saw the two.

  
  


Dahyun stood up to bow, briefly letting go of the girl in bed’s hand. Jeongyeon let her eyes roam the room, still confused. She sits down on the visitor’s couch as she hears Nayeon crying beside the bed. 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt a hand on her shoulder. “You must be confused, Agent Yoo” Dahyun said

“Jeongyeon. Call me Jeongyeon” 

“Ah. Well to start you off, that’s Chaeyoung” she said pointing at the girl in bed “Nayeon’s sister” 

  
  


The image of Nayeon crying while explaining at the warehouse flashed through Jeongyeon’s mind. She remembered the terms ‘sick’ ‘sister’ ‘medicine’ that came out from Nayeon’s mouth before she kissed it. 

  
  


“Chaeyoung’s my best friend” Jeongyeon paid attention to the scientist “It’s been a year since Chaeyoung got this rare disease even doctors aren’t certain of. For treatment, I give Nayeon unnie various kinds to see if it’ll help her get better, hence the medicine you saw while I was handing out equipment for the stakeout.”

  
  


“Unnie texted me last night when she came home. Apparently a few men managed to kidnap her to trade her a medicine in exchange of spoiling the plan. It wasn’t like her to agree but I guess at this point, she’s desperate.” 

  
  


“I think the medicine they gave worsened Chaeyoung’s condition” Dahyun added before seeing the sight of a furious Nayeon walking out

  
  


“Shit. She’ll go after JYP for sure. Please do what you can Agent- uh- Jeongyeon.” Dahyun said standing up 

  
  
  


Jeongyeon ran to Nayeon.

  
  
  


“Where are you going?” Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon’s arm

Nayeon tried to budge the hand gripping her arm but Jeongyeon is strong. “Let go” 

“No”

“Let me go” 

“I won’t”

“Jeong”

“I said, no.” Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon for a hug

  
  


Nayeon broke down, submitting to the hug. 

  
  


“It’s irrational to go after them now” she pats the older girl crying “Everything’s going to be okay”

  
  


“I’m scared, Jeong”

  
  


Weeks, almost a month, of getting close to Nayeon, Jeongyeon never saw this vulnerable side of her, much so being scared other than her fear of ghosts and bugs. As much as how strong she shows her personality is, she’s really soft on the inside and needs someone to lean on too. And so, she mentally made it her mission to always be there for her, for better or for worse. 

  
  


Jeongyeon thinks she’s falling for Nayeon. 

  
  
  


They came back to Chaeyoung’s room hand in hand. 

  
  


“Who’s that unnie?” Chaeyoung asked with a raspy voice, evident of just waking up

  
  


Nayeon ran up to her to hug her.

  
  


“Oh Chaengie you’re awake. I’m so sorry this is all my fault” Nayeon said

Chaeyoung cupped her sister’s cheeks “Unnie, you’ve done everything for me” she smiled while Nayeon’s smiles back. She quickly swiped off the tear coming from Nayeon. “No more crying Unnie. I’m fine!” she said

  
  


Nayeon pulled her to a hug again. Chaeyoung obliged. The sight of the two sisters is making Joengyeon’s heart warm.  _ She wants to give Nayeon everything too.  _

  
  


“You haven’t answered my question yet, Unnie” Chaeyoung said as she pulled away from the hug looking at Jeongyeon

“Ah. That’s Jeongyeon” Nayeon pointed “The one I always tell you about”

  
  


Jeongyeon was stunned with the new information. Flustered,  _ per se. _

  
  


Chaeyoung waved at Jeongyeon revealing her dimple “Hello!! I’ve heard great stories about you” 

Jeongyeon smiled back. She waved her hand to Chaeyoung before looking at Nayeon who melted her wall when she gave her a warm smile. Their heart is happy.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“JYP has been caught thanks to her daughter. Though, I need one of you to report back here” Jihyo said over the call

“I’m on my way” Jeongyeon responded

  
  


“Hey, I’m going back to the office to report. You should stay here with Chaeyoung” Jeongyeon said softly to the dozing girl beside Chaeyoung

“No, I’ll come” Nayeon was about to stand up when Jeongyeon made her sit down again “Are you sure?” she asked

Jeongyeon planted a gentle kiss on her temple. “I’m sure,” she said before standing upright and leaving the room. 

  
  
  


Nayeon thought her sister was sleeping until Chaeyoung said “Unnie, I’m fine really. I’ll be discharged later anyway. You should go”

“Take my car” Dahyun said “You have some explaining to do to the team, go on” she grinned as she throws her car keys to Nayeon who instantly catched it.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I’m here” Jeongyeon announced when she walked in on the team discussing about the mission

“Ah Agent Yoo, have you met Tzuyu? She’s the-” 

“Daughter of JYP, I know we met. She helped us escaped” Jeongyeon cut Jihyo off “Thank you Tzuyu-ssi, really” she said bowing to Tzuyu

“It was my pleasure” Tzuyu smiled giving the girls in front of her a warm smile showing off her dimple

  
  


Jeongyeon roamed her eyes at the office. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Mina being handcuffed. She quickly ran to her to calm down the guy who’s being too harsh.

  
  


“Woah woah hey what’s happening here?” Jeongyeon asked. Mina immediately broke her eye contact with the spy.

Jihyo was aware of the commotion so she walked towards them. “Ah your secretary here sold your partner out. She gave out the details of Nayeon’s sick sister, suggesting the idea to kidnap her and trade medicine for the details of the spoilage. The actual mole, to put it briefly.”

“Mina?” Jeongyeon looked back at Mina, disappointed “Is that true?

  
  


Mina couldn’t respond out of the embarrassment she put herself through. She guesses that people really do crazy things for the people they like. She lowered her head instead.

  
  


“Take her away” Jihyo commanded with a cold tone

“Spare her” 

  
  


Everyone turned their heads towards the voice.

  
  


“Let her do community work instead or something else” Nayeon said while walking up to them

“But Agent Im, she-” 

The guy holding Mina was cut off “Yup I heard everything.” Her eyes met Mina’s. “She’s not a bad person” Nayeon was sincere.

“Well if the person affected wants to spare her so be it” Jihyo said gesturing the guy to take the handcuffs off of Mina

  
  


_ People will really do crazy things for the people they like. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Spare her huh” Jeongyeon said walking at the back of Nayeon making coffee “That was hot” she said before kissing the girl’s neck, her hands hugged the girl in front of her

Nayeon closed her eyes. Her head rolled back to Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Jeong, we’re… ah… we’re not the only one here” she bit her lip to avoid letting low moans out.

“I… know…” Jeongyeon said in between kisses

  
  


When Jeongyeon finally stopped, their eyes met.

  
  


“Come home with me?” Nayeon said in a hush

“I’d love to.” Jeongyeon grinned before pecking the girl’s lips

“You know I never finished making my coffee ever since you came around” Nayeon said while mixing her coffee again

Jeongyeon who’s still clinging onto her said “Well it’s your choice if you want to finish that or you want me to finish you”

“Fuck coffee” Nayeon said before grabbing the girl’s hand to run

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jeongyeon went up panting to kiss the older girl long enough to take both of their breath away. 

  
  


“Finished” Nayeon said while wearing a smug smile, still panting

“Great but I still have a mission you know” Jeongyeon said 

  
  


Nayeon sat up slightly using her elbow with her eyebrows furrowed.

  
  


“Mission? What mission?” 

“To make you fall for me” Jeongyeon said as she leans in

  
  
  


“Oh Agent Yoo. What makes you think I haven’t already?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina best girl ksaksw sorry bb  
> +There's a hole where Chaeyoung's condition wasn't resolve but I purposely did that to not extend the story further :3
> 
> Thanks for reading though!!
> 
> Next fic will not as be fluffy as this and my first fic to challenge myself in writing hehe.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates! @Nabongshi1 ;  
> Warning: I'm VERY active there so follow at ur own risk lmao
> 
> Thanks again! See you at the next one!


End file.
